Trying to Survive
by truluv2000
Summary: If your a Logan fan, I apologize. Veronica/Weevil pairing. Im not going anywhere with this story my first story and donnysmom a reader decided to pm me and tare me down for my creative difference and my own opinions. Thats not right so if you dont like this story fine but no one has the right to tare another person down for changing the story rob thomas wrote. Its called fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE SERIES IS NOT MINE. HAPPY READING!

Veronica held his hand as they walked into school. Even though they were dating things were rocky at best. After Duncan left Logan started pursuing her, and after a few weeks she saw just how much he was like his father.

Weevil watched from a distance. He and Veronica had become close friends she had helped him and his crew repeatedly. His crew respected her and would do anything for her, while his feeling grew to more than friendship. He didn't like Logan at all. He despised him and the more he saw him with Veronica made his blood boil.

"So I figured tonight we'd go to a party at Dick's." Logan stood with her by her locker so he could walk her to class.

"Logan I've got two papers to do before next week, but go ahead and go. Maybe I'll have Mac come over to have a study session "

Logan turned to look at her. "Thought we agreed to not see the losers you hung out with before."

"Logan she's one of my best friends. Dick is just that, a dick and you still hang with him. It's not right."

Logan's eyes glared for a minute when the bell rang. "This isnt over Ronnie. I'll see you later."

Veronica walked the opposite direction.

At lunch time Veronica was walking to her table when Weevil and Felix caught up with her.

"Hey blondie hows it going?"

Veronica smiled at Felix. "Hey guys."

"We don't see you no more V. Thought we were friends. "

Veronica looked down "We are. I'm sorry, I've been busy."

Eli put an arm around her. "Are you sure that's it?"

Veronica nodded. "I'll be home catching up tonight so I'll be able to hopefully have more time free."

"Veronica!"

She looked up to see Logan staring her down. Eli removed his arm and he, and Felix watched her go. Felix shook his head when it looked like Logan was yelling at her.

"I really hate that prick."

Veronica found herself at Logan's after school. He grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her on his couch. "You just can't freaking listen can you Ronnie!"

"Logan we were just talking thats all."

Logan backhanded her across the face.

"Thats why he had his arm around you." He slapped her again. "You're my girlfriend!"

"Logan stop! Please!"

That just made him madder. He grabbed her and took her upstairs to his room. Veronica started to panic he had never took her upstairs for any reason. When they reached his room. He shut the door then slammed her up against it.

"You want to be a whore and run around, then i should have first dibs." He had a hold of her arms as he attacked her mouth with his. Then his hands attacked her body. One in her hair tightly holding her in place as he moved down her neck. "Let's see how good you are." he threw her on the bed while lifting up her shirt.

Veronica tried to push him off.

"Logan, stop please."

Logan sat up ''You're mine!"

Of all the times for Veronica to wear a skirt. He pushed it up and she heard his zipper. He grabbed her by the throat and with his other hand he pushed her panties to the side. She felt him at her entrance as she clawed at the hand around her throat "No! Please!" she sobbed.

Logan leaned down to her ear.

"I'll teach you who you belong to." He whispered as he plunged into her in one deep thrust. She moaned in pain tears falling down her face.

With each thrust he got harder and deeper till he spilled inside of her.

When he was done he zipped up as Veronica just laid there crying.

Logan leaned down and kissed her. "Let me get you home. I got stuff to do."

She straightened up and followed him to his car.

As they pulled up outside her apartment complex all Veronica could think of was she was glad her Dad was on a cruise with his new girlfriend.

Logan grabbed her by the back of the neck as she went to get out causing a cry of pain, and surprise to come out of her.

"Tell anyone about this and next time will be worse." he left her go and peeled out as she walked up the stairs.

Her legs shook as she entered her apartment. She went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a bloody nose a bruised cheek and a small black eye. She saw a faint outline of a handprint around her throat, and as she took of her shirt she saw the handprints around her upper arms. She finished undressing and took a shower.

She had yoga pants and a tank top on, doing some of her homework sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She wasn't expecting company when she heard the knock on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica answered the door and blanched as Eli's eyes widened.

"What the hell V?!" He pushed his way in and shut the door then examined her face. "Who the hell did this to you baby?"

Veronica heard when he called her baby and didn't flinch from it or his touch. "It's nothing." she moved and sat down on her couch.

Eli sat on the coffee table in front of her "V... Please, what's going on? "

Veronica shook her head."Weevil, it's complicated... You wouldn't believe me."

"You don't lie V."

She wiped the tears away and looked at him and saw so much in his eyes. He was worried, mad,and truly concerned. She had felt so alone before and even more alone since she and Logan started dating.

"I got in with the devil... I'm screwed and stuck."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought everything might go back to normal if I just gave in."

"Are you saying ...fucking Echolls did this?" He stood and paced around her living room.

"Weevil, Eli...please just let it go...I can't take what he'll do if he finds out I told...please."

He stopped and looked at her then he walked over to her, and sat back down, and took her hands in his causing her to look up at him.

"V I'm gonna protect you best I can. I don't care if you like it or not."

"He'll ruin know that."

"Don't care." Eli stood and grabbed his cell phone, dialed a number and waited.

"Yo man where you at?"

"Felix, come to V's."

"Be there in 10."

Eli watched out the window for Felix to show. He was right on time. Eli answered the door before he knocked. Felix was confused.

"What's going on Weevs?"

Felix looked over at Veronica and saw the handprints on her arms. "V?"

Veronica took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'll kill that fucker." he sat beside her and gently touched her face.

"Felix..."

[Ring,ring]

Veronica got up and grabbed her house phone. She saw Logan's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Logan, testing me to see if I'm really home?"

"Probably. So who's bikes are here?"

"What?" She walked over to her window and sure enough Logan was parked out front but he wasn't in the vehicle.

She turned fast and pleaded with her eyes then pushed them into the pantry closet. She mouthed [ please no matter what stay here, please]

As soon as she shut them in there was banging on her door. She hung up and before she got the door fully opened he barged in.

"You look like hell Ronnie."

He was drunk. Way drunk. "Well you're the one who did this."

Logan wagged his finger at her. "You wouldn't be talking back would you?...I'm just checking to see if you had company."

Veronica didn't know what to say so she just shook her head.

Logan reached her in 2 strides grabbing her and whirling her into the bar and trapping her there as she looked up into his eyes.

"I told you how this [he pointed to the both of them] works. I'm pretty much slumming it with you and you need to learn where you stand."

"I don't want this Logan. Had i known you were a monster i never would've fallen for your crap. I was so stupid."

He went to punch her but stopped and stepped back. Which was a good thing cause Eli was about to become unglued.

Logan smiled and then just left. Veronica let go of a breath she was holding and walked over to the window to watch him pull away. Eli and Felix came out and Eli put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we just broke up."

Eli nodded then wrapped her into a hug.

"We better go. Tomorrow we'll wait for you in the parking lot."

Veronica nodded and then watched them leave. Locking the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica didn't sleep much as she replayed everything that had taken place at Logan's. He wasn't at all what she thought. She got ready for school and left early so she could grab some things from her dad's office.

She pulled into the school parking lot after first bell, yep she was late. She tried to haul ass to get inside but Logan cut her off. She jumped startled.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Where ya been Ronnie?"

Veronica looked around seeing they were totally alone "oh, I had to do some stuff at the office."

Logan looked at her for a minute and she brought something to his attention.

"I figured since we broke up and all, it wasn't a big deal."

She then walked in to class.

Eli had seen Veronica from the auto shop as she headed for English. He wanted to get her at lunch and make sure she was ok. Her makeup covered her bruises on her face well enough but he could still see them faintly.

She sat by herself at lunchtime before the PCHers gathered around her. Eli on one side Felix on another as the others occupied spots around.

"Hi..." Veronica wasn't sure if this was a favor call or just social.

"Hey just wanted to keep you company and see how you were."Felix said just casually looking around.

Veronica shrugged. "Things seem ok. "

Eli gained her attention as she looked in his eyes. "You sure chica?"

Veronica nodded with a small smile gathering her tray and bag.

"You know me Weevs, I bounce back."

Eli laughed as she walked away. It was true everything thrown at her and she never stayed down or took it. He wondered if things got bad between her and Logan because she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Logan watched from the 09er section as Veronica smiled at Eli. Lilly had done that too and paid for it.

Veronica's day was surprisingly quiet. Logan stayed away from her but she would see him lurking in the hallway by her locker. By the end of the day she hadn't seen him anymore, but she had seen Eli, Felix or some other PCHer hanging around her from time to time. It made her smile.

She got to the office that afternoon to handle invoices and filing. She received a text from Eli asking what she was up to, when she told him they made plans to meet there then grab pizza. She was finishing up when she heard the door open and close.

"Hey Weevil I'll be right there."

She closed the cabinet and walked out of her dad's office and stopped dead.

"Hey Veronica."

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

He walked closer towards her which made her nervous. "Just came to see you. "

"Well Im just leaving."

She found herself backed into the bookcase with him right in her face. She could smell his breath and had to close her eyes for a minute. He brought his hands up to her face.

"I love you, why do you make me so angry." his grip tightened around her face as she panicked.

He swung her around and her butt hit her desk.

"Logan you're hurting me." she gripped at his hands.

He brought his mouth down on hers. Attacked her mouth pulled back an inch and in a whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

"Not yet I'm not."

He grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her savagely again as she tried to push him off, his other hand grabbing her ass. He leaned her back on the desk. Her pushes became more aggravating more as she tried to fight him off. He started to kiss down her neck as she grabbed for the lamp on her desk, before it came down he grabbed her hand.

"That isnt nice Veronica!" He threw the lamp to the floor before backhanding her then grabbed her arm pulled her up, and twisted her around, and bending her over the desk smacking her head off of it by pulling her one arm tighter up her back.

"Bitch!"

Veronica cried as she felt her arm snap from the hold he had on her.

"HELP ME!"

He smacked her head off the desk again and she felt the blood running down her forehead.

Eli, Felix, and Hector parked their bikes and were walking up the steps to Mars Investigation when they heard the scream, and ran the rest of the way busting thru the office door.

Logan had Veronica bent over the desk as he fumbled with her pants just getting her belt undone.

"You son of a bitch!" Eli pulled him off Veronica and threw him towards Felic who busted him in the face over and over Hector getting in hits too.

Veronica slid off the desk as Eli pulled her towards him and dialed 911. With the ambulance and police on the way Eli called off his boys as Logan lay unconscious on the floor a bleeding, battered mess. He wrapped Veronica tighter as he checked her over a bit.

"Shhhh baby it's ok. I'm here now."

Veronica sobbed in his chest as Felix and Hector came over to them.

"Is she ok man?" Hector asked.

Eli shook his head. "Just watch her arm man. I think its broken ." Felix grabbed a couple paper towels from the table with the coffee pot on it and wet them to wipe her face of any blood and added some pressure to the gash on her forehead.

EMT's took Veronica as police arrested Logan. Lamb wasn't showing any concern for her. He was gonna meet Veronica at the hospital to get her statement. Eli rode with her to the hospital.

She was waiting for the doctor to stitch her forehead she could see a doctor working on Logan across the way as he was still cuffed, and 2 officers flanked him on each side.

Eli sat holding her good hand the whole time. He refused to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamb came in while they finished the stitches on her forehead and sighed.

"Ok Veronica what happened?"

"Logan attacked me."

Lamb didn't write anything down "Are you sure it wasn't maybe a biker, a real criminal."

Eli stood up in defense. "Man if it wasn't for us he would've done worse."

"Is that right... Well we will just have to see I guess." Lamb walked out and escorted Logan out of his room. Logan glared at Veronica as he passed her room. Eli stood in front of her to block his view.

Felix ended up using Veronica's car to take them all from the hospital to Veronica's apartment. She hadn't said anything to anyone since Lamb. She barely acknowledged the guys following her upstairs to her door. She just stood there for a few before unlocking the door and heading in. She stuck her keys on the counter and looked at the guys.

"Thanks for helping and stopping him."

Eli walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "I told you I will protect you."

"We'll protect her." Hector said. "That fool and his little crew got another thing coming if they think they can fucking touch her like that dog."

Veronica looked at Hector and Felix. "Thanks."

Eli just held her close "Why don't you guys head out ,I'm staying with her."

"Need us, call." Felix said giving Veronica a kiss on her head.

Eli nodded. As they left Eli picked up her broken arm in the cast and kissed her fingers. Veronica couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"Weevil, what if you hurt me to?"

Eli looked into her eyes.

"I would never hurt you. If you were my girl you'd be safe. You don't deserve this."

She wanted to believe him and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"Veronica I'm not pushing you. You've always been my girl. I'll wait for you how ever long it takes."

"You sound almost tamed."

Eli chuckled "only to you V."

They both settled on her couch and fell asleep watching t.v.

It was all over school that Logan was arrested last night. Veronica was questioned all day long about what happened. There were several rumors about what happened not of them resembling the truth.

[ logan was beaten and arrested for starting crap with the PCHers]

[Logan caught Veronica with Eli and attacked in a jealous rage] which seemed to be the favorite.

[Logan was drunk in public and arrested]

The list went on but the Dick surprised her at the end of the day.

"Looks like your boy will be out soon so turn that frown upside down."

Veronica snapped her attention to him. "What?"

"Logan was released. Thought you heard."

"No I didn't,and we aren't Together anymore."

"Wow guess it's true then. You dumped him for Weevil.. No wonder Logan's pissed." Dick slammed her locker shut before storming away.

Veronica just wanted to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed Veronica had seen Logan from a distance here and there but he never came up to her. No he left the threats to his friends.

Eli had been spending a lot of time at Veronica's and she had been at his house also. She would even hang with him and his crew at the beach to party and just have fun,but she was never too far from Eli. He liked that it was easy to see they were both becoming more than friends and she was ok with that...

Eli headed to the meeting he called with the PCHers that evening before he headed to Veronica's. Earlier at school Dick had actually followed Veronica into the bathroom. He had threatened her life with a knife leaving her a shaking mess. She had stayed there all day until Mac found her and got Eli.

He was livid.

"Hey man, whats goin on?" Felix asked sitting forward on his bike.

Eli looked at everyone "Dick Casablancas pinned V in the bathroom at school today and threatened her."

Hector hopped off his bike. "That fucker!"

"V said he had a knife to her. Told her Logan called open season on her."

Grumbles could be heard throughout the group.

"Well I think it's time we show them they're messin with the wrong girl." Felix cracked his knuckles ready for a beat down.

Eli smiled "I was hoping you all would feel that way. I was V protected. Echolls has hurt her enough. He doesn't come near her again, and none of his little bitches get near her either... Understood!"

There were yeahs heard all around. Eli nodded satisfied and mounted his bike.

"I'll be with V. Come to her place if something happens or call."

He rode off down the road.

Veronica ordered pizza for her and Eli and took a shower while waiting for it to come. She dressed in sweats and fed backup. She kept thinking back to the time Logan raped her, and it was occurring more the closer she got to Eli. She was afraid Eli would find out and blame her or hate her which was ridiculous but it still came up.

Backup started to growl slightly so veronica went to check the windows that were assessable locking them up and then checking the door. She screamed when Eli surprised her. She left him in and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Backup was acting up, I'm sorry "

He kissed the top of her head. "No need to apologize. I'm here now. K?"

She nodded against his chest as Eli went to answer it.

"I ordered a pizza."

He paid the delivery guy and they sat at the kitchen island to eat.

"Weevil... I don't know if I tell you enough but thank you for just being here."

He caressed her face softly. "For you baby, anything.

Eli's phone rang.

"Yeah man... Where?... I'll be right there."

Veronica looked at him as he hung up. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be back I gotta meet some of the guys real quick. "

"Ok." She kissed his cheek as he was leaving which surprised them both. Eli smiled though and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips then slipping out the door.

Eli saw his gang by the PCH bridge surrounding a couple guys. He got off his bike tossing his helmet to the ground and with purpose walked to the middle of the circle.

"Well, well Dick and Sean. We're gonna have a little chat... I hear you like to threaten using knives." Eli pulled out his own and brandished it. "Let me tell you now, leave V alone." He grabbed Dick by his shirt bringing him right to his face the knife touching Dick's cheek. "Or I'll come after you and see exactly how much pain you can handle."

Sean was shaking in fear. "She belongs to Logan, he's gonna make her pay. He's looking at time if she doesn't drop the charges."

Felix grabbed Sean "that ain't gonna happen."

All you heard after that were blows being thrown as they all showed the two 09er boys what happens when you cross the PCHers.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli woke up that morning with Veronica in his arms and he loved the way it felt. He watched her sleep a bit til she started to move.

Veronica looked down at Eli and leaned down to kiss him. A small chaste kiss on his lips. She didn't know what possessed her to do it. It just felt right. Apparently Eli felt that way too as he grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss wrapping her in his arms and deepening it. Veronica felt like goo. They parted breathless and stared at each other a minute before Eli placed a kiss on her nose with a smile.

"Veronica what does this mean?"

"I think you already know."

"Thats all I needed to hear." he had never been happier than at that moment.

They both got ready for the day and headed to school. Veronica on the back of Eli's bike. They pulled in and walked hand in hand into the building causing stares all around.

The PCHers followed and Hector saw Logan coming in the other way. He actually walked to the other side of Veronica as she was at her locker and leaned casually against the other locker so she was blocked from Logan. When Eli and Veronica gave him a weird look Eli saw Logan then staring at them and he glared back. Dick, Sean, Casey, and Luke were with Logan. They started walking down the hall when Logan smiled at Veronica.

"See ya soon Ronnie."

Eli stepped in front of her as Felix put his arm around her.

"You come near my girl you better have your casket picked out and your grave dug."

Logan just smirked. Eli watched them walk away a few minutes before turning to her. He saw the look in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her his hands on her face. When he pulled away he rested his head on hers.

"They won't come near you. I promise." she nodded her head "Felix will take you to class. Ill see you after."

"I got her man." Felix led her off. The gang departed except Eli and Thumper.

"You gonna let a little white girl ruin your rap?"

Eli looked at Thumper. "She ain't gonna ruin nothing. She's helped the gang out repeatedly and who I'm with doesn't really concern you. Everyone else has no problem with her."

"Well I think she's a liability for business and the gang. She a 09er and always will be no matter what zip she live in."

Eli got in Thumpers face "you either do as your told or your out. You ain't got nothing to do with V, but you will stay loyal got it."

"Whatever you say...boss."

Eli knew he was being sarcastic but didn't say anything and headed to class.

Veronica was trying to pay attention but she kept feeling eyes on her. She could feel her nerves on end.

Logan was practically boring a hole in Veronica's head with his stare. He saw her and Weevil in the hall. That pissed him off to no end. He needed her back, not with Weevil. As class ended Veronica gathered her stuff quick as people started filing out when she felt a calm over her as Eli grabbed her bag for her.

Eli smiled at her surprised look she hadn't seen him come in "I told you babe I got you. Come on we got math next."

Veronica smiled and laughed. "You actually coming to class."

"Well lets not spread it around."

Logan just glared as he watched in interest. He waited a few before following them out hiding behind a couple people but still within ear shot. He was surprised when he was pulled into an empty classroom. He was angry when he saw by who. He grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"What Weevil send you!"

Thumper just smirked. "How would you like to get Veronica, and get rid of her for me? I'll get her for you."

"Why?" Logan was skeptical.

"Because. I have my reasons. I want to destroy Weevil and take command. Losing Veronica...a bonus."

"You're about as twisted as I am man." Logan left him go.

"Well the Fitzpatrick's hate em both so win win."

Logan nodded. After they finished talking it was lunch time.

Veronica was sitting with the PCH. Logan was watching them from a distance. Weevil had his arm around her as they all chatted and laughed.

"Listen babe I have some stuff to do after school. Can i drop you somewhere?"

"No it's ok. I'm gonna hang with Wallace a bit."

He kissed her head. "Ok. I'll be by your place later."

Veronica nodded then headed to class while Eli stuck with his gang.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HOPEFULLY REVIEWS START COMING IN. I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Veronica waited for Eli while doing her homework, Wallace just left and she wanted to get her English paper done before Eli got there. A knock sounded and she groaned...guess she didn't accomplish that goal.

As soon as she answered she was rushed and a cloth was held over her face as things went dark.

When she woke up and after her eyes cleared she looked around. She tried to move around but her arms were tied together, and her mouth was gagged. She felt bumps and heard an engine she knew she was in the trunk of a car.

Eli was walking towards Veronica's when he noticed the door was open. He gently pushed it open and saw the place deserted. A chair was knocked over and there was a cloth on the floor. When he picked it up he smelled the chloroform. He pulled out his cell and called the gang.

The car stopped and Veronica was blinded at the light hit her, and she was hoisted up and tossed on a shoulder. She was put down on her feet then back handed til she hit the ground. She tried to crawl away but was kicked in the stomach for it. They pulled her up and the punched her back down. Veronica had tears running down her cheeks.

Eli met everyone at the warehouse. "I need everyone looking for V... I think Echolls has her."

Thumper stepped forward "your gonna have us looking for that white bitch thats infiltrated us? You only think of her anymore Weevs. She ain't worth it."

Eli's eyes blared red but before he had a chance to respond Felix already had Thumper on the ground. A couple of guys had to pull him off as Thumper stood up spitting blood with a smile. Hector saw this.

"You know something..."

"I know she's paying for being with Weevil right now. I also know if I get attacked or something happens to me, she's dead."

"What do you want?" Eli asked just needing to get Veronica back.

Veronica whimpered as she laid huddled on the ground the 2 guys in masks standing above her.

She was kicked again in the stomach then picked up by her hair and slammed into the wall. She cried out. Then 2 hands caressed down her face and she looked into his eyes ..."Logan?"

He pulled off his mask and smiled down at her. "I've missed you." he started kissing down her neck.

"Logan don't do this...please. Let me go."

Logan pulled back and glared at her. "So you can go back to him?... Your mine!"

He ripped down her shirt tearing her collar as she tried to push him away but her hands being tied made it hard. He threw her to the ground pinning her arms above her and attacking her mouth with his. She wiggled and cried but he wouldn't stop. His free hand fiddling with her sweats he pulled them down as far as he could then she heard his zipper the other masked guy laughed. Veronica screamed in protest against his mouth.

Eli glared at Thumper as he smiled.

"Your gonna leave the PCH step down and hand over reign to me."

"Like hell!"

Thumpers phone rang. "Then you might wanna see this." he tossed his phone to Eli who grabbed it and Felix and Hector looked over his shoulder as Eli answered the facechat.

"Well well weevil. Lets see how your girl is doing."

Eli knew that voice... Liam Fitzpatrick. The phone switched away from him to the room.

Logan was thrusting into Veronica over and over.

"Stop! Please!" she begged crying at the pain her whole body was feeling. Her face was battered and bleeding.

Eli dropped the phone and rushed at Thumper slamming him into the wall.

"BASTARD! I'll kill you!"

"You do and they'll kill her!"

Felix pulled Eli back "let him go Weevs! We gotta get V."

"Fine Thumper, I'm out!"

Hector got in Thumper's face "doesn't mean you have us."

Thumper didn't count on that he picked up his phone and called to Liam. "He's gone. Give him the address."

Liam rattled off an address and the guys were off before Thumper hung up.

Liam looked at Logan "she's all yours. "

Logan laughed then continued his assault on her body.

Eli drove fast his hardest fighters in the gang behind him as they pulled up to the deserted warehouse and walked with a mission.

Logan pulled her pants back up and kissed her as if nothing had happened. "Your still the best Ronnie."

"Your dead!"

Logan turned around as a fist hit his face and kept pummeling him to the ground. Felix cut Veronica loose as Hector helped Eli. Felix just held her as she cried. Eli didn't stop his assault on Logan even after he stopped fighting back.

When Felix called his attention was when he stopped and turned to his buddy.

"She needs a hospital man."

That got Eli's attention. They headed out stealing Logan's SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli waited for the doctor to tell them anything about Veronica. It seemed like it was taking forever.

"This is all my fault." Eli sat down in a chair his head in his hands. "I should've killed that fuck."

"We'll get him Weevs trust me."

Eli looked at Felix .

"We gotta get ahold of the guys Thumper is not getting away with this either."

Hector came in with some coffee. "Thumper is already dealt with. The guys are hunting Logan they will string him up for ya."

Eli nodded.

A nurse walked over then.

"Excuse me you came in with Miss Mars, she's asking for you."

They followed the nurse back and Eli wanted to just grab her in a hug but as he looked at her he wasn't sure if it would hurt her. She was black and blue all over her left arm in a sling but she was dressed.

He ran over to her "are you ok?"

She gave him a look and he shook his head. "I mean what's going on?"

"She's being released with strict orders on bed rest a few days and she has some pain medication." the nurse handed Eli the release papers and left.

Eli helped her up and gently wrapped his arms around her "I'm so sorry baby. I will take care of this"

Veronica didn't say anything just walked out to her car where Hector parked it. She and Eli sat in the back. They left Hector drive and then he and Felix were gonna pick up Eli's bike since theirs were now at Veronica's.

He took care of Logan that night and when he got back to Veronica's she was gone all that remained of her things was a few clothes and her furniture along with a note.

"I'm so sorry for disappointing everyone, i can't stay where the constant reminders are from everything that's happened. I do love you Eli but right now I can't handle anything. Tell my dad i will contact him. I'll contact you...when I'm ready. Take care."

Eli would never give up searching for her that was a given, and neither would her dad.


	9. Chapter 9

You know what ive had a private message from someone named donnysmom... Yea i made logan a rapist it was my first story. People didnt like it and the story didnt turn out like i wanted but u know what its called fan fiction. You are suppose to be able to write what u want. The story u see u can change it or keep it the same hell there are stories where they crossover with another show or movie well news flash one tree hill wasnt apart of veronica mars either but i dont see people getting slammed for that. If we arent allowed to write how we want then why is this site up? Reviews are welcome because they help the creative mind but you know what for someone to pm a writer to tare them down thats not right. If u dont like a story heres an idea dont read it !


End file.
